


Call me Hajime

by Raila_RedQueen17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Call me Hajime, F/M, Goji, Iwa-chan, Iwaizumi - Freeform, Love, Love Story, NSFW, Oikawa - Freeform, Romance, Seijo, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shoujo, Slice of Life, Tension, aoba johsai, rika - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raila_RedQueen17/pseuds/Raila_RedQueen17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba Johsai is a big, quite of posh, and very nice High School in Miyagi prefecture. Now imagine to be a transferred student with no friends nor aquaitance there, and to bump, by chance, into the cutest guy you could ever imagine...<br/>How would Goji face her first love? And what about friendship?<br/>...and do not forget school...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. episode 1 - Aoba Johsai is big

"Hurry hurry hurry! let’s hurry!" she kept sayin’ to herself. "It’s late already!!! and I have no clue where to head my feet!" Goji, walking so fast she was almost running, was feeling really really lost in that new, big, posh, private school. To be a gaijin wasn’t enough already? To be lost there, just moved from the big Tokyo wasn’t a big torture already? She was muttering and grumbling all by herself and surely she wasn’t payin’ any attention around, all focused on "this stupid, stupid sort of map they gave me!…useless stupid map!" - referring to the sheet she was tryin’ to figure out, with no success at all.

She turned round the corner careless and BA-DUM!!! - for sure she hitted something…something with an outrageously good-smell, so good at the point she wasn’t even pissed to have bumped into it and to have fell down badly, hitting the floor with her generous buttcheeks.

"Oh my god! oh my god! sorry! I’m really, really sorry!" - the something could talk. So, it’s someone after all… She lifted her head in the right moment he lowered his, and they look into each other eyes: a very rare moment, in that country she has been living in for almost 10 years now. _"Wow…"_ she thought, but luckily she didn’t speak. "Oh… ehmm…Need help?" he attempted in English as fastly bending down, looking at the floor, gathering all the books, notes, sheets and any sort of stuff that fell on the floor together with that weird, cute, unique girl. Was he blushing? She didn’t know…but…maybe? Anyway, that clumsy scene was pretty fun to watch from the outside, while on the inside the two protagonists were struggling in the attempt to not turn out like idiots. He kept on picking up a book, while a sheet fell off his hands again, so he picked up the sheet, but again the note slipped off, and so on, for minutes. She had no words to say…she closed her eyes and started to breath in, deeply, deeply…so that smell was his smell…so that captivating scent was his scent…At once, she found herself daydreaming of an everlasting embrace with him…and blushed.

"Ok, ok, ok! No problem, really! And I speak Japanese, obviously! No need to worry at all! I was…just…not payin’ attention!" she said and they both stood, a bit embarassed but capable anyway to look almost normal and easy-going. 

"A-are you all right?" he asked

"Yes, yes! Just need to find the damn right room! But I’m perfectly all right!" she tried to smile but he was all focused on the word "damn". He was laughing in his mind _"Damn - she said. Like that. Damn! …such a precious thing!"_ he was thinking. 

"Mh? …oh! I see! New student, uhm? What are you searching for?" he asked, looking at the map.

"The dressing room! They have no uniform for me…so I need to go there and order one that fits me…But I can’t find the dressing room."

"Oh…I guess you mean the uniform office? There is no problem…you’re almost done! Simply…you’re looking at the map upside down! - he laughed. - The right office is exactly at the opposite side. Just go straight there and walk out the little door on the left, cross the internal garden, enter the little door and there’s the office you’re searching for. To be honest…it is the studens office! The uniform desk is the one at your left as you enter." he explained very well, while she nodded, tryin’ to remember everything instead of staring at those thin lips she was already whining to bite.

"Up…side down? - she felt very stupid - I see…well, thank you very much! Now it’s plain clear! Thank you again!" she bowed and run away as fast as she could, totally embarassed, completely blushing and enterely crushed. She reached the right office in no time and only when he thanked the cute secretary at the desk, after conveing all her measures, she realized two things:

1\. she didn’t even asked for his name

2\. she didn’t even get back her books, sheets, notes and stuff…he kept them because she run away so fast both of them couldn’t even realize what happened.

The third thing, she dind’t realized it, was that she never stopped thinking about him since they first met. Only few minutes before, that’s true…but she couldn’t stop thinking of him, not even a single moment.

She walked out the office, sighing. And he was there. Standing in his clean jacket, writing something on his phone, embracing the books, standing there: he was a masterpiece to look at. She stopped, with no words again. 

"Ohy! You…no, I mean…I forgot to give you back your books! Sorry". She took her books as he lended them, thinking, or better, deeply wishing for him to touch her, at least her hands…but it didn’t happen. "Thank you very much! And my fault anyway! I thought I was late and I rushed off with no manner at all! - she bowed - Sorry. And thank you again" They sort of tryied to smile at each other.

"I have to go now, club! I’m sorry" he said.

"Oh yes, for sure! Thank you again! …a…Can I know your name?" she asked.

"Iwaizumi Hajime. Nice to meet…you…are?" he tried to smile againand she smiled too: "Goji. Just Goji is ok. Thank you again, Iwaizumi-senpai" she replied, tryin’ not to blush.

"No problem! Whenever you need some help, come and ask me, ok? Well…bye! Have fun at Aoba Jousai High!" 

She stared at him once again, looking at his manly back getting smaller and smaller, ‘till his whole figure disappeared, swallowed by the opposite alley, where they first met.

"Iwaizumi… Hajime…" she moaned, holding her books tightly aginast her breast.

 

 

 

 

*** end of episode 1 ***

 


	2. episode 2 - Beauty...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goji finally makes a friend...  
> and Iwaizumi wonders about who's scary and who's cute...

“Beauty is in the eye of the beholder” Goji said in a quite loud voice, looking at her naked figure in the mirror. Nor that she was ugly...simply, she was very different. Very different from all the girls in that new school. She was taller, she was more curvy, she was louder, she was wilder and she was wearing glasses and totally not willing to take them off. And she was a gaijin. Se could do a lot of things to change a bit and adapt herself, but for sure she could never change the fact she was a gaijin. She sighed a bit, and dressed up reluctantly. “He's never ever going to like someone...like me.” she whispered to herself.

 

She used to spend all her lunch breaks alone. The situation looked like the girls weren't willing to be friends with her at all and used to speak to her only if strictly necessary. On the other hand, the boys seemed even less interested in her than the girls. She used to feel lonely and that was totally awkward, because in Tokyo she used to have many friends and acquaitances. But at Aoba Johsai things were different.

That day, anyway, things were going to change, and become “different” once again. She had already had her sandwich and drink a generous bottle of coke, but she was still very hungry, so she decided to go and take a strawberry-milk at the vendor machine. When she turned back to her lonely place she was usually having lunch, the place was not lonely anymore: quite a cool guy was standing there, looking around, and when he saw her he waved, smiling and walking toward her.

“Oh! I've finally found you! - he smiled big – it's a couple of days already that I search for you during lunch break, but I couldn't find you!...Today is totally my lucky day, then...hopefully!” he smiled again and she looked at him quite spaced out.

“My name is Nishikagi, of the soccer club, Toshi Nishikagi... nice to meet you. Are you Goji, isn't it? Welcome here! Well...let's be brief with it: I want to date you”. He smiled again, standing in front of her, confident, not a sign of insecurity on his face...and she felt pissed like hell. _“brief???”_ she thought _“I want to?”_ she thought _“No way! This dude pisses me off! And beside there's someone I like at the moment...not that I have any chances but...no, not this guy for sure. And anyway “date”? Is he crazy?”_ She smiled politely, bowed her head and said: “Thank you for your interest in me...but... - she felt really embarassed but more pissed, anyway – I am new here and...I don't really think it is the right moment to have any kind of romantic relationship. Beside the fact that we don't even know each other. This is the first time we even speak and...you're for sure a cute and nice guy but...I have no time for a boyfriend, now. I have to keep up with some school subjects I am not that good and, well, thank you again.” she bowed gently and looked at him: he was tryin' to hide his shock. She said no. Simply.

“Oh...wow...I mean...ok, I understand. Well, see you around.” he turned around and went away with no other words. She looked at his wide and long back, and it somehow reminded Iwaizumi-senpai's back: _“Oh my god!!!_ \- she exclaimed in her head – _Soccer! Sport!!! A guy like that, must be in some sort of sport club, for sure! Must search.”_ and she felt incredibly happy.

The next day almost everyone in the first classes knew she had refused Nishikagi of the soccer club, an awesome second year, not bad in studies and very good in soccer and running: obviously, some girls in her class went and asked for explanations and she didn't give any...she was afraid of not being polite. She simply smiled and said something like “It...was not...personal...just...I'm new here!”, untill a very cute and quite small girl, heard that answer, plainly replied: “This make non-sense at all. To date a sport man would have surely helped you in making friends, 'cause you obviously have none, here. But you're an interesting person and you must not be stupid, not at all no, no...so yeah! Let's be friends, me and you!” and she smiled that big. Goji smiled back and felt happy to tears.

“Go-chan, I am Rika. Must be Ricchan! We are now friends!” and that was true.

The very same day the rumor that the newbie gaijin girl refused the second year Nishikagi was spreading around the volleyball club as well, basically through the mouth of Kindaichi and Yahaba, always concerned about girls.

“That girl got guts.” said Kindaichi.

“That girl is a gaijin and looks like gaijin are totally hard to deal with...but she's quite cute, for being a first year. Not my type at all...but quite cute.” said Yahaba.

“Really??? Why looks like cute girls disappear when I'm around?” asked Kindaichi, always struggling, with not much success, to be sorrounded by girls.

“Because you're scary, Kindaichi-kun. Totally S-C-A-R-Y!” laughed Yahaba.

Iwaizumi was streching right behind them and overheard everything: _“If Kindaichi is scary, then what am I?”_ he asked to himself.

“No girls ain't noticing you anyway, Iwachaaan!” said Oikawa, as if he could read in his friends mind: “What are you talking about??? Trash-kawa.” said Iwaizumi, as if his best friend read in his mind wrong.

“I heard she said she has no time nor interest in dating anyone at the moment.” said Yahaba in the end.

Iwaizumi felt unespectedly...hurt.

“Come on come on, guys! Stop with girls, it is not so easy to understand them!...and they're all mine anyway! And start pratice!” Oikawa clapped his hands and everyone went just silent and started praticing for real. Iwaizumi as well...healed only for the half.

 

*** end of episode 2 ***


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> are sports men interesting?  
> Goji and her friend Rika are discussing the matter...

“So, so, so... it may be you're not interested in sport-men? ...I mean, you look too romantic and daydreaming to not be interested in guys at all!...I bet there's someone on your mind! Maybe someone left in Tokyo?” asked Ricchan few weeks later.

“Mh? Oh, no, not at all! - Goji smiled, biting her sandwich – No romantic affairs left in Tokyo! Beside...aren't we a bit too young to have romantic affairs left behind?” she laughed.

“Do. Not. Avoid. The. Question.” glacially said Rika.

“Ok, ok...No. I don't have any boyfriend, ex boyfriend, unrequired love or crush left in Tokyo. Only...lot of friends! - she sighed - And...untrue. Sport-men are like other guys so...potentially interesting! - she laughed – It is just...for real, I am new here.”

“Don't give me this shit, please.” Rika was for sure a peculiar girl.

“OOOK! - Goji took a deep breath in - There...may... there may be, maybe – she was putting a lot of effort not to blush – there is this guy I've met once... Perhaps...he could...maybe - she was talking slowly, unsure about what to say - be my...kind of...? Not that I have a type I like in particular but he was...cute. And nice."

"Ok...go on, go on... - the other girl nodded, listening to her friend - So you do like him?!"

"...So? ...yeah, maybe he is a kind of type...not like type as my type but like you know...he was so nice...! And his shoulders are wide and he has this dark eyes and he was very nice!...Really. I don't know him...just...met once and he was so nice and...”

“Oh my god I got it. - Rika scratched her own forehead with a finger - He was nice. Unbelievably nice I guess...you said nice like 40 times, maybe? Wide shoulders, mh? - her eyes went wide nig - Oh my! Oh my! - she suddenly remembered something - Speaking of which! We must, well, not must, but we should go to the next volleyball mini-match, for the festival, you know? I don't feel like going searching around for this school idol in the third classes because come on, third years boys are scary and idiots and they smell...so yeah, let's go to this mini-match or whatever, let's cheer for them and ask Oikawa-san what we have to ask him.”

“Oh...sounds fun! Volleyball is fun and I know our team is...quite strong?”

“Quite? TSK! Second best in the region, my dear! Training are awesome to see, almost like proper matches!”

“Oh...wow...let's go then!... But... I have a bad feeling about approching this Oikawa-san....”

“You bet! - Ricchan smirked - SO. Don't forget to bring your school-festival badge with you and show it on your very visible chest my dear...or you're going to be hated forever.” the girl suggested.

“Oh...my...God...! Why us?” lamented Goji.

“Because.” and the bell rang: lunch over.

In fact, Rika and Goji managed to enter, even if late, in the  School Festival and Event Organization Club : the club responsible for the organization of every kind of festival, fun pastime or intellectual event in the school: basically they were allowed because Goji had the right to chose a club, whatever club, being a late freshman, and Rika was the classic tsundere-girl everyone fears but also likes. The two of them together were a catch of eye for the whole school, and the president of the club (a beautiful third year girl named Sumire Yamada), thought that hiring the “new gaijin who refused the soccer guy” and the “tsundere first year just too cute to be true and too direct in speaches to be believable” would increase the club chance to hire popular sponsors to their activities: and that was real! The two of them, together, were not just a catch in the eye, but also a good team with no fears, no complaint and almost no weak points...so they were basically used, in the true meaning of the word, to go around and ask popular people to host their events: so now, who's more popular than Oikawa Tooru, the awesome, cool, hot, nice, smiling, strong and talented captain of Aoba Johsai High volleyball team?

 

“Yo! See you tomorrow. Station?” Rika asked while heading there with Goji.

“Mh, no, classroom. Tomorrow they're finally going to give me my uniform, so I must be here very very very early...Geez. I hate it. I'm not going to ask you to come early for me...”

“You bet!” laughed the cute girl, moving a lock of brownblondish hair away from her face.

“I knew...” they both laughed. “Uh! By the way...the volleyball match? Is it this saturday?”

“No no no...next saturday! Don't forget the badge!”

“I won't, don't worry! And anyway it is always in my bag!”

“Great! See you tomorrow!” Rika waved her right hand and walked away, while Goji catched her train just in time and while looking at her friend tiny and cute body she thought _“I should start coming here by foot...”_

But the next day, very early in the morning, she catched the train, as usual.

She changed in the girl bathroom: the school was completely desert. Only a secretary already arrived, maybe to deliver her unifrom? And the sweeper already finished all the morning activity and was locked up in his room.

She was walking in the hallway toward her classroom but she felt curious about the school itself: why were first classes separeted from second classes which were separated from third classes? How do third classes look? Cool, indeed, even if boys smell...? She laughed thinking at Ricchan's words and she headed to the third classes area. No one was around and the place didn't smell at all: _“or third years guys don't smell, or the school sweeper is awesome.”_ she thought

“They are...just...classrooms!” she said, as she opened a door and then another...all of them were simply looking the same, after all!

“Are you...ok?” someone's behind her...that scent, again. She felt her heart beating so fast she was afraid that he could hear the sound. “Did you...get lost again?” a sort of sweet, funny suffocated laughter. She turned to him, trying to look natural.

“Iwaizumi-senpai...Good morning! Well...Yes!...No, sorry. Not true! I was...curious to see the whole school.” she said

“Oh...I guess is...just a school? But yes, understandable!” they were walking together to the first year classrooms area, chity-chatting about the weather and the school uniforms and the fatigue to wake up early. Or better, she was talking, and he was nodding, but on the early morning part: “I am a morning person, so is normal for me to wake up early!” he said. She felt a bit sorry for this characteristic of his, because for sure she was not a morning person and to not share such an important feature could have meant they were not a good couple. _“Anyway...we wouldn't be a good couple even if I'd be a morning person!...He is...just too awesome!!! Maybe, he already has a girlfriend, after all...”_ she was thinking, while looking at his easy going walk, tryin' to fill in herself with that good perfume he seemed to spread all around. He was aware of her looking at him, and scratched the back of his head a bit emebarassed: "I know...I know I don't look like a morning person... - he said, pointing at her not so orderly wore uniform - But I am!...Is just...I don't give a damn about uniform rules..." he said, and she stared at hm with a mouth half open, without getting the point of that sentence.

"W-what...?"

"Yeah...I do look like I've just rolled out of bed with this very same clothes!...But that's not true. It is just shirts orderly stuffed inside trousers are hella pissing and the necktie is the opposite of comfort, you know..." he was tryin' to justify his look, then. She looked at his clothes for the first time and noticed that in fact he wasn't wearing the uniform as it was supposed to be wore...and that made him even cuter to her eyes. She giggled: I am pretty careless about my ribbon as well, you know... - she pointed the red string at her neck - It is...the opposite of comfort!" they both laughed.

“Oh! Here we are! First classes!... - he looked pretty embarassed – I'd better get going now. Well, bye! See you again! And... - he looked at the roof, casually - red...it feels good for you!” and he walked away, fastly.

“ _I'm an idiot...! I dragged him here in the first classes and he surely is a third year!!! He must have felt like he was among kids in a kid park_ – she felt almost desperate – _He may think I am a kid! Curious about...school classrooms? Am I retarded??? And anyway...he doesn't smell at all. Not at all. His perfume is...”_ she blushed and the moment she regained composure her friend entered the room.

“Mpf...sleepy”

“Don't talk to me about it, Ricchan. Came here too early, had to wait for the secretary, changed in the bathroom...blah.” she said...but she was thinking that maybe the early moning was not such a bad thing, after all. “Ehy, Ricchan...a question...?”

“Mh?”

“Well...what the hell does it mean red feels good for you? I didn't get it.”

“Like what?”

“Someone told me, this morning, red feels good for me ...so...? I didn't get it.”

“I have no clue. Go and ask them.”

“Thank you, Ricchan” Goji snorted.

“But...maybe, and I say maybe, it could be referred to the uniform neck bow thingie? I mean, isn't today the first time you wear our unifrom? The bow is red. And it is just under your face.”

“Oh...? No...I don't think....that's the case.” she blushed heavily.

“So now. Speak it.”

“Uhm?”

“Do. Not. Uhm. Me! Tell me!”

“No-nothing to tell! Just...well. No.”. Goji has been saved by the ringbell and the quick entrance of Narita-sensei.

 

 

 

*** end of chapter 3 ***


	4. episode 3 - about the School Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goji learns something more about Seijo's volleyball team...does she have to worry about Iwaizumi's fans?

“Allright, newbies, have you contacted Oikawa-san for the project?” Sumire-san smiled while asking to Goji and Rika. She was holding her notes in one hand and a pencil in the other, glancing here and there the room, to keep everything under her eye-control.

“Not...yet.” Goji looked away.

Rika smirked and moved one hand in the air, playfully: “See, we have plenty things to do, and go in the third years classrooms is not so easy for us...see? We are cute, little first years! - she attempted giggling -  And we like volleyball...so we just ask him about the whole thing saturday, after the mini-match.” she said.

“Ohooo...sounds good, sounds good! Please, make him say yes! I'm counting on you!” siad the Club president, with that cute smile of hers.

“Sure, Sumire-senpai!” they both replied, all fired up by the cheers of such a dependable and fascinating senpai.

 

About the romantic story she was living all in her head, a whole week already passed since Goji met Iwaizumi out of his classroom, and it looked like Rika forgot about the 'red thing': Goji was pretty relieved. Rika insited on it a couple of times that very day but then she forgot about it and focused on study maths for the test, coming in a couple of weeks. They were talking about it in the garden, right after the club activities, while looking at the tennis female team training.

“They're good. But nothing like our male volleyball team!”

“Ah Ricchan! You're making me very anticipating! - Goji for sure was starting to feel excited about the mini-match - If that mini-match is not good, I am going to crush you!”

“Hey, hey! The one supposed to go around and crush people down is me, isn't it?” Rika laughed, moving away a lock from her face.

“Sorry, sorry! But I'm tryin' to learn from you, my master!” they both laughed.

When the tennis team finished to pratice, the two girls decided it was about time to head toward home. They both stood, walking out of the school, slowly. They were discussing on their plans for the evening, when a loud voice came from not far: “Yooo! I wait for you at the cafeteria! Hurry up and don't make me wait for too long or I'm going to order 15 cakes and make you pay for them! - a rant-like laughter - And maybe splash them on your shitty head, you trashy thing you!”. This very ungraceful talk, or better the voice speaking it, had something familiar to Goji's ears and in fact a wide-shoulders guy in his sport outfit came out the corner, payin' no attention at all at the surroundings so that he almost hit the girls, with no manner at all.

“Hey!” Rika said and he stopped, turning his head to look at them.

“Oh!...S-sorry! - his voice returned to be the voice Goji was used to, and his angry face turned normal and quite relaxed. He seemes pretty embarassed, too. - Sorry girls...I didn't know you were there. - he looked at them a bit better - Oh! Is you?”

Goji nodded while looking at her feet and he scratched his head, silent.

“Hello once again! - he adressed directly to Goji, without even looking at Rika anymore - Are you heading home? Be careful on the way! Bye!” he hopped away with one jump.

“Hel... - the girl attempted, but he was already walking away - Byeee! Iwaizumi-senpai!!!” Goji tried to scream, already completely red in her face.

“...Iwa...izumi...senpai???” Rika looked at her friend with wide open eyes and clearly saw her completely blushed face, now totally resembling a tomato. “Wait. Oh my goodness, wait. - the girl clapped her hands - Is he...mister good in red?!??!?” she asked

“No!...Nonononononononono!” Goji blushed even more, tryin' to deny the evidence with the whole of her body.

“Oh my damn! Is he mister nice guy??? IS HE IN THIS SCHOOL, THEN? YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!!!”

“N-no...” Goji closed her eyes, shaking her head.

“IS HE...HIM? IS HE IWAIZUMI-SAN??? MISTER NICE? IS HE EVEN RED THING??? OHOOO!” Rika was talking over Goji, completely drove away by the flow.

“Ricchan...please...!!!” the poor girl begged, grabbing her friend's sleeve, and her words almost sounded like a final, death rant.

“Ok, I stop. - Rika regained composure and a bit of pity - But. He is not that nice. He is not even remotely cute and... - her eyes went searching for Goji's and when they looked at eachother's, she grinned - oh please let's go to the nearest cafeteria right now!” the expression of her face had something...evil.

“No way!!! Not going to stalk him only because I lik---” Goji put both hands no her own mouth.

“Ah-ah! I just wanted a hot tea... - Rika shruged casually - but now I see. Now. I. See. - she looked at her friend again, smirking - You like...?”

“Nothing.”

“Someone?”

“No.”

“Iwaizumi-san?”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“For sure is a YESSS big like this.”

“No. You're wrong” Goji tried to act casually as well, but the red colour was dominant still on her cheeks.

“Oh my, oh my! You are! You like him.” Rika pointed her with the index.

“No.”

“Good. Because he is not nice. And he smells. He is a third year.”

“He is nice! And he doesn't smell at all!!!”

“So you like him”

“No-oh!!!”

“You do like him.”

“I have no hopes anyway. And anyway I don't.”

“Oh yes. - Rika grinned again - Well, yeah...don't lose your precious time with him. He's not any cute. Rather... - she took a dramatical pause - Let's focus on saturday mini-match!...You're going to like it like crazy!” Rika laughed and Goji felt spaced out again.

 

 

 

 

 

*** end of episode 4 ***

 


	5. episode 5 - the mini-match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the time for the mini-match has come.  
> Goji and Rika are feleling very anticipating...but the girl with glasses doesn't know much about seijo's volleyball team, nor about its players...will she be pleased by the surprise?

Saturday finally arrived and Goji had been feeling, for a mysterious reason she couldn't really guess, a bit nervous and excited at the same time, about it...well, about the mini-match, at least.

She really didn't like to wake up on saturday mornings: she used to sleep almost untill midday, but that peculiar saturday morning she simply couldn't sleep at all. She woke up earlier than usual and took a long, warm bath, thinking about many things, moslty related to Iwaizumi Hajime.

She met up with Rika at the station, around 10.00 in the morning: her friend, wraped up in a cute green coat, was yawning with no mercy.

“Ehy, ehy, Ricchan! Didin't you sleep?” she asked while they were walking together to the school gym.

“Not much, honestly...” she replied, with a deep voice.

“Mh? Are you...allright?!”

“Sure! Is just...I was thinking about a way to avoid to smell that disgusting third years smell, you know? - she yawned again, but the look in her eyes was concerned - They smell and after the match they're going to smell even more and ewww...But we have to go there and talk to Oikawa-san...for sure he won't smell, he's not that kind of guy but...the others...ewww! - she covered her mouth with one hand, as pretendig to puke - You should help me and distract them away! So I can avoid to throw up in front of Oikawa-san!” Rika laughed, but she was serious at the same time.

“I'll...do my best!” replied Goji, laughing.

“You bet!” said then Rika, with a grin.

 

When they came in, Goji didn't even look at the guys training on the clean floor of the gym, afraid that she may really smell something unpleasant. The girls fastly get a place on Seijo's side, not far but yet not too close to a little bunch of people belonging to the supporters. “Looks like some of them come here even during training and mini-matches...” said Rika, pointing at them.

“Oh...our team must be strong, for real!...and Oikawa-san must be an awesome boy, indeed!” murmured Goji, pointing at a group of three girls talking about Seijo's captain with a lot of passion.

“You bet! That's why we're wearing our badges! - Ricchan winked, pointing her badge with a finger – so we can't be mispelled for Oikawa-san fans and we probably have the chance to talk to him pacefully, without being a bother for him nor for the team... and... - she looked around, suspiciously – without occurring in girls hate!”

“Game starts! Teams, presentation!” a loud voice spoke and Aoba Johsai Team and their opponents, the team from a university near the area, aligned and bowed. The two girlsRika and Goji went silent and looked at the scene, already amused and quite excited for the beginning of the match. It was only in that moment that Goji's big eyes had been placed on Seijo's team for real, and as she moved them from a player to another, thinking that it was pretty clear why Oikawa-san was so popular, her shock grew and shown on her face in a big, wide open mouth as she put her eyes on number 4: no wrong, no misunderstanding, no blurry look...he was Iwaizumi Hajime!

Unavoidably, she gripped her hands on the cold barrier: Rika was waiting for her reaction, expecting it to be a sort of fuss, but she felt a bit frustrated: “Awww... - he sighed - I thought you would scream and point at him and say something like Oh my goooood!!! Mister-Nice-Iwaizumi!!! YOU LOOK SO COOL IN YOUR VOLLEYBALL UNIFORM! - Ricchan was laughing and beating one hand on the barrier, describing the scene she imagined to happen – but no...you are just standing here with your mouth open like this...”

Goji had no words. She was just keeping on staring at him: he looked so strong, so resolute, so powerful she felt out of breath.

“So...you do like sport-men, after all...” Rika grinned.

“I...do...” she almost moaned, having no strenght to deny anything anymore, in front of that bright sight of him standing there full of pride and manly energy. Rika looked at her friend a bit surprised _“She...is for real, then. No jocking...!”_ she thought, with a bust of tender appreciation. Goji's eyes didn't care much about anything else but Iwaizumi: she had fun and the match was interesting for sure, but...those totally alluring vibes coming from him...a temptation she couldn't resist...nor she wanted to!

Seijo won: 25-20, 24-26, 25-15

“Amazing...” whispered Goji, approaching the court with Rika.

“You bet! - her friend said – Ok...now...here we are! Unlucky me unlucky me! Look! - Rika was half complaining and haf laughing – Looks like your not-so-cute Iwaizumi-san and the other third years are just before Oikawa-san!” she sighed.

“Oh...no...!” Goji begged.

“You promised! SO. Now go and...I don't know, talk to them, whatever is fine! - he patted Goji's shoulder - I just go to Oikawa-san and ask him to participate in our next event! He won't refuse...hopefully! And you take care of the other thirdies...After all, you say third years don't smell so you won't have any problem in talking to them!” Rika basically pushed her friend in the middle of that small group of huge men, heading then her own feet toward Oikawa.

“O-otsukare...sama deshita - Goji attempted as the three guys looked at her, surprised – N-nice match!” she said then.

“Thank you!” a huge guy named Matsukawa spoke, looking at her with a sort of blank look.

“Oh...? The festival club? Do you need us? - another guy, a cute one with light short hair, named Hanamaki, spoke – Some good project going on?” he asked. Iwaizumi kept silent, brushing his face with a towel.

“No...I mean...we don't know yet...For now, we're asking for Oikawa-san cooperation. Thank you!” Goji bowed. She looked at her sneakers and thought she had been very stupid: she could have wore something better! Something...cuter! Iwaizumi was there and she was looking like someone ready for jogging...!

“As usual!” Hanamaki shrug and walked away, with Matsukawa.

“Otsukaresama, Iwaizumi-senpai – said then the girl, bowing – I didn't know...you were a volleyball player. I'm sorry.” she felt guilty somehow. She thought that for sure he wouldn't care at all about her going or not going to see his matches, but she felt like she had to...she liked him so much, after all, she wanted to support him.

“Nothing to be sorry. And thank you. - he said, brushing his hair casually – Did you have fun?”

She felt her heart bump faster and faster as she could breath in the nice perfume coming from his body, and his continuous brush of hair was not helping at all: his deep scent was filling the whole place, or at least that was her feeling.

“Oh yes!...I liked...it, a lot!” she smiled and bowed again.

He looked around: most of people were already gone. The players left were heading to the boysroom; only Oikawa and a girl, probably from the festival club like Goji, were there, talking casually: Iwaizumi wished he could be as casual with girls as his best friend was.

“You don't have to bow everytime you talk to me, by the way...! - he said – It's embarassing! And...anyway we...know each other. It's not like we've just met.” he intended to be nice, but he sounded quite raw.

“Oh...yes, sure. I'm sorry...” she avoided to bow with big effort.

 

Meanwhile, Rika was almost done: “Thank you for your cooperation, Oikawa-san! We're waiting for you next week. Please let us know your preferred time to come and set things convenient for you as much as possible!” she bowed and dissmissed herself.

“Geez...that girl is helpless!” she then said, looking at her friend. Oikawa overheard and tilted his head on one side “...mh?!” he looked at Rika going and basically pushing away another girl from a silent conversation with his best friend: “Mhmmm...!!!” he murmured.

 

 

 

 

 

*** end of peisode 5 ***

 


	6. episode 6 - sipping tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would you do if you'd find out your crush has 4 more girls wishing for a date with him?  
> What would Goji do, then?  
> She feels hopeless about her love...but she can't give up on it either.

Rika and Goji were sitting one in front of the other at the train station cafe. Goji was looking into her cup of hot, apple-perfumed tea while Rika was looking at her: “What's wrong?” she asked.

“Nothing! I'm just...a bit tired!” Goji said. She didn't really want to talk about Iwaizumi's word, which she felt quite harsh and she thought he was pissed about her or something she had done. She took a big gulp on her tea.

“Did you enjoy the match, at least?!” Rika asked.

“Oh yes! Very very fun!... I might go to watch some more match, you know...”

“You'd better to! Beside, I gave Oikawa-san your phone-mail and mine!...so he can catch up with us and the club whenever he's free!”

“Are you kidding??? - Goji was almost upset – what if...those girls found it out?!”

“So what? I'm not interested in him. He doesn't properly smell but...he's a third year, you'll never know...! And you're not interested in him either...is QUITE OBVIOUS you know?! And anyway is club. C. l. u. b. activity.”

“Quite...obvious?!” the girl looked nervous.

“Anyone with a tiny bit of brain in their head and who knows you, can easily get that you like Iwaizumi-san! ...Luckily, there's no many people who know you around here!” Rika winked.

“Luckily!... - Goji felt relieved – By the way...what's with this third year smell story? I think they...don't smell at all! I've been quite close to three of them and, I swear, even after sport, they didn't smell.” she remebered now that provocative scent coming from Iwiazumi's wet skin and spiking wet hair...she felt her heart bumping again and couldn't help but take another sip of tea, almost trembling. Every inch of her skin was sweating in a sort of...shiver, maybe? But that wasn't cold, nor fear for sure. It was desire. Pure, deep desire, and she felt about breaking to pieces. _“What...what if I don't have him? What if...he dislikes me?...What...I can't...”_ she thought, and she felt hepless once again. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath...but his smell wouldn't go away. She sip on her tea again, and took another deep breath in...and she finally put effort enough not to melt and indulge in some sort of unconvenient comment about it.

“Hormones, my dear, hormones. - Rika was speaking - Those dudes have the...that age when they only think about sport and girls...so they get all excited over sport and girls and they sweat and they constantly smell of that sweat made up from sport and girls thinking and over-thinking!”

“Wow...you sure know a lot about...grown up boys!” she was prayin' for Iwaizumi to think about her, even just once, even for one only second...She wanted him to think about her in that way. To think about her, to realize she was not simply a school mate, a kouhai, but...a girl. But she knew there were no chances at all...

“I read a lot.” Rika said, nodding.

“I wonder what sort of thing do you read... - Goji giggled, imagining some very unproper reading - But...aren't high school boys, first, second or third years, almost in that...phase of life?” the girl seemed to be interested in the matter.

“Kind of. - Rika nodded - But around 17/18 years I think it's the wrost. So, third years are NO. T-o-t-a-l-l-y n-o g-o-o-d. And so... this means second years are not that much better, then. - she took a sip of her drink, acting like some experienced girl -  Plus, you have to consider that we, girls, mature earlier but gentler and kinda...slower...? So we don't smell that much. In addicition, a first year girl is like a new-born tiny flower, while third year boys are huge...stuff! No good, no good...we can't afford their smell. - she stopped – Well, I can't. You clearly can! Good for you, because you like one of them.” Rika bited a chocolate cookie.

“I have some sort of super-power, then!” said Goji, and they both laughed.

“You bet!”

“So...I guess you like younger or much elder boys?” Goji attempted, expecting some sort of refrain from her friend.

“Exactly. They must be or around my age, or 20 at least. Everyone in the range from 16 to 19 is just BLAH. Now. - the girl took a pause and nodded - It could be next year I'll add 16 years old boys in the ok list!” Rika laughed.

“Because you're going to be 16 as well and you'll probably be able to bear...their smell?”

“Exactly!” they laughed again.

 

Time waits for nobody and a month has already passed by since the mini-match day. That was the last time Iwaizumi and Goji had a proper talk. They, from time to time, have met by chance in the secretary hallway or at the entrance or even near the gym, but “hi” and “bye” were almost the only words they spoke. But she felt very happy everytime, even if only few words were exchanged: she adored his voice and she was always able to take some deep breath at his scent and be hyper and quite excited about it for the rest of the day.  She also attempted to involve the whole volleyball team in the club festival, together with Oikawa-san, but Sumire-san had few words to say about it:

“Your idea is not bad at all, Goji-chan...but the problem is that girls in this school seems to only care about the soccer team captain, the tennis team captain and, above everything and everyone, the volleyball team captain. We counted all the votes many times and...wanna know how many votes took the rest of seijo's volley? - Sumire -san took her notes, and read -

Hanamaki-san: 8 votes

Matsukawa-san: 5 votes

Kyotani-san: 1 vote – and it's too much already!!!

Yahaba-san: 10 votes

Kindaichi-san: 3 votes

Kunimi-san: 4 votes

Iwaizumi-san: 5 votes – and he's even the ace!!!

Watari-san: 4 votes

I would feel terribly bad if Oikawa-san had a list this long of people asking for a picture with him and taking part at the final prize lottery for him, while all the others have...no one?” she explained.

“Oh...I...didn't know!...You're right, Sumire-san!” Goji said, sighing. She was feeling a bit sorry, imagining the scene, and in addiction she was also worried now: in Aoba Johsai high there were at least four more people wishing to have a date, even if a fake one for a school festival, with Iwaizumi-senpai...she felt upset and hopeless.

 

 

 

 

 

*** end of episode 6 ***

 


	7. episode 7 - morning talks and night chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new friendship has born already: an unsual trio is having interesting and very personal chats at night...  
> What are they talking about?  
> Who knows what? About who else?  
> Iwaizumi won't leave Goji's head nor her heart...what if someone else realizes about her feelings?

Because the time of the school festival was approaching very fast, Goji and Rika, as everyone in their club, had no much time for study: almost every afternoon was taken by club activities. Rika used to study a lot during saturday and sunday, but Goji managed to find a job on saturday afternoon, so she had to wake up earlier in the morning and study a lot to keep up with everything, especially with japanese literature.

During the last two weeks, she took the habit to go to school very early and study at the library, because to study at home was just impossibe: she kept on staring at the bed, wishing to be there sleeping, instead of reading her books: that's why the school library and outrageously early wake-up were her only hopes.

Fun thing was that even Oikawa-san seemed to have that habit of going to school pretty early, to train right before lessons, so they have met almost everytime at the gate, and used to walk together to the main door. Oikawa was, unexpectadly, a very nice guy, sometimes even a bit clumsy: he seemed a complete different person compared to that strong, smart guy of the matches and the silly, flirting guy Goji saw during meetings with many people and girls. They managed to form not a proper friendship, but a sort of confident-secret-gossipping-relationship that made the two of them very easy going. Sometimes, during weekdays, Rika as well joined their conversations and the three of them were amused by each other company. Obviously, no one else knew about it: it felt like everyone had “someone who must not to know about it” so they kept those talking only in the secret of the 'early morning', and their many funny messages in the secret of the 'late at night'.

Those long, sleepless chats on the smartphone were quite fun and, after the decent hours went gone by already, they used to say a lot of embarassing and mean things about almost everything and everyone, and sometimes some dirty secret slipped out their mouths, or better their fingertips; relieving was the fact that, everytime, none of them made a big fuss about it: so Oikawa ended up teaching Goji and Rika a lot of things about relationships, dates, romance and... many other, much more interesting things.

Goji used to think about his words often, especially when walking alone, and she used to superimpose her face and Iwaizumi's on the ones of Oikawa and the girl he was talking about, blushing.

Oikawa-san was the only one, except for Ricchan, who was able to make Goji feel free to talk about everything, so in the end she even opened to him at the point to talk about her crush...with no name at all, obviously.

“Met him, lately?” he asked one morning.

“Nah...as usual. I was able to say hi to him two days ago...but nothing more...I feel kinda frustrated. - che girl chuckled - I'm not much bothered by the fact that he doesn't like me...but more about the fact that I can't even look at him as much as I would like to!” that was a lie: the fact that he didn't feel for her what she felt for him was a burning suffering for Goji and her young heart, but she couldn't help it anyway.

“You girls are weird, little adorable creatures, for real!...but I don't understand you at all!” he laughed happily. He always seemed to have a sort of key to the secrets of the world, even when he said the opposite.

“Hope I'm not disturbing...” A voice behind their back interruped their chat.

“Iwa-chaaan! 'mooorning! Not disturbing at all, not at all! Please join in!... - Oikawa invited him with a gesture of his hand - Beside, our parting is almost here!” Seijo's captain put on a melodramatic scene.

“Good morning, Iwaizumi-senpai. - Goji blushed a bit – We...were just...talking about...the weather. It is nice, this morning!” she said, searching for an excuse. A not even requested one. Oikawa noticed. he was good at notice.

“Weren't you supposed to dislike to wake up early? - Iwaizumi asked – You managed to do it pretty well, today.”

“She is not new to it, actually! - Oikawa said – I've caught her sneaking around suspiciously last week... - the guy giggled - Imagine my surprise when I realised that she was one of the festival club first years! - he laughed – Lately, you always leave me all alone, Iwa-chan! - he put one hand on his hip, complaining - I had no one to talk to!...But then I've found this nice person and...it is very pleasant to talk to her!”

“Th-thank you...very much, Oikawa-san!” she bowed, embarassed.

“She's a super nice...weather talker!...You should try it, sometimes, Iwa-chan!”

“Mind your own business!!!” Iwaizumi bursted out.

“Rude!...anyway, bye bye Goji-chan! Let's talk more another time!” Oikawa waved one hand and walked away.

“Bye, Oikawa-san. See you, Iwaizumi-senpai!” she bowed and Iwaizumi rised one hand, going after Oikawa.

Goji got into the school and headed to the library. Daydreaming. Alone.

She couldn't really focus on the book: Iwaizumi's voice kept on bouncing and rebouncing in her head, together with the many many images of his body she was able to collect when watching his matches. And, from time to time, they were mixing up with what Oikawa used to talk about late at night... She let out a long sigh.

 

“What were you talking about?” Iwaizumi asked, taking off his jacket and placing it in his locker.

“...weather!” Oikawa replied, wearing his sport shirt.

“...Yeah...weather, for sure...Can I disbelieve it?”

“As you please, Iwa-chan... but...is there something bothering you?” Oikawa looked at his friend with the corner of the eye.

“Not really!...just curious...it's rare to see you talking with a girl who's not adoring you and giving you presents!” he said.

“You've never seen me with my ex-girlfriend, I guess! - the captain laughed bitterly - ...by the way...You know each other...pretty well?! - he looked at his friend, smiling casually - I thought your talking after that match was just...a casuality, but was I...wrong?”

"What are you talking about?"

"Ah! Iwa-chan...I know that you know...that mini-match...when she came and greet you while her friend was talking to me about the school festival..." Oikawa was not in the mood to drop the matter.

“Oh...right! - Iwaizumi pretended to have remembered about that day only in that moment - Is not that we...know each other that well. I've just...helped her out a couple of times. That's all.” he looked away.

“You've never told me about it”

“There's nothing much to say! - the ace turned his whole body on the other side and took the door – time for practice, trash-kawa!”

“Mhmmm...!” murmured Oikawa again.

 

 

 

 

 

*** end of episode 7 ***

 


	8. episode 8 - Japanese poetry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goji is not good at Japanese poetry: it is a difficult stuff to understand for her.  
> Would some cute chevalier in a shinning armor come and help her?

“Yahaaawn!... Geez...I must find a way to fall asleep earlier at night...or I'll faint sleeping on my books” murmured Goji all alone, entering the school library, yawning helplessly. The problem was not depending on her, though: her mind couldn't stop thinking about Iwaizumi-senpai, as her heart couldn't help but beating fast everytime he popped into her mind, and that had been happening very often, especially in the silence of night. Plus, even if the night-message-chats with Rika and Oikawa were not so frequent due to Seijo's hard trainings and practice, they weren't stopping. Many were, as you can assume, the reasons of her lack of sleep...in addiction, she was not a morning person, but she had to become quite of one... 

She walked in the library and took a sit, not far from the entrance, close to a big window: she stared at the scenery outside for a while...it was so good! The wind was gently caressing the few leaves hung still on the trees. The winter was cold, but for sure the sky was so bright during those days...she smiled. She then shaked her head and changed seat, facing the hall, with the window at her back: "I need to focus on these!" she said to herself, taking her books and notes. A memorandum of the festival activity slipped out her bag: she read it fastly and smiled, anticipating the event. “ _Luckily, next week the festival is going to be held... Surely, Oikawa-san has a large number of fangirls I wouldn't ever expected...and looks like he's popular even among other school girls...Must be a pain in the ass to have a crush on him..._ \- she thought – _even if...well...is not that my crush for someone not so in fashion is anyway happier...”_

She then opened the big literature book and started to read... “I have no clue what he's even talking about! SIGH!... - she complained alone -  These poets dudes really have to make up their minds somehow!... I can't get it!!!” she complaint with few voice, thinking to be alone in the library, as she hitted her head with the book, sighing and tilting the head on one side.

“I am not sure that hitting your head is going to help you with japanese poetry...at all...” someone said. THAT someone said. She recognized the voice, and she stood, all of a sudden, while her long braid moved from her right shoulder down to her back. She blushed heavily and was feeling very very veeery stupid. She had no curage to look at him, so she covered her face with the book.

“G-good morning, Iwaizumi-senpai!” she blubbered.

“...There's something on your face...” he felt like laughing, but he managed to avoid it.

“Book...”

“Yes, I see... - he smiled but she couldn't see- A book you can't understand...?”

“Y-yes...poetry and its images are...not my thing, I guess...” she moved the book down a bit, revealing her eyes to look at him: what she saw was an irresistible show, even more irresistible than usual: he was wearing a pair of cute, quite nerdish, black-framed glasses. She stared at him with an open mouth, but luckly it was hidden behind the book.

“I've just finished re-organizing my notes...may I...mhmmm...help you?” he asked.

“I...don't want to bother!...but...well...”

“No bother...I have free time left before starting my lessons. I wouldn't offer my help, no?!” he shruged.

“Please!...Thank you very much, Iwiazumi-senpai!” she bowed and finally removed the book. He took a sit next to her and looked at her notes: “Is it, your problem?” he asked, pointing a short line of a poem, and she nodded. “Ok, let's see...I hope I can remember!” he scratched his head and took a pencil, starting to draw little circles around some words.

“See? This recalls this one...while this may be a certain formula...” and he started a very good and clear explanation. She kept on nodding, listening to him carefully and taking some note, glancing at his face from time to time, almost blushing for the cutness of those eyes behind the glasses. She were, also, breathing slowly and deeply, to enjoy that scent capable to make her lose her mind...It took much effort to focus on the explanation, instead of on her fantasies of pulling him close and kiss him all over his face...But it was anyway such a pleasure to listen to his voice and smell that scent she used to yearn for every night...

For fourty minutes, he kept on explaining and giving answers to her doubts about Japanese poetry, at his very best.

“You know what?...I think I may have my first year notes somewhere at home... - his face was thoughtful - Should I lend them to you, maybe? I'll bring them with me...mhmmm...no, tomorrow I have training...the day after tomorrow?”

“Eheee? You...would?!” she was...amazed.

“Sure! If they can help you out, why not? - he looked at her and saw her big eyes almost sparkling behind her glasses, in a sort of adoring expression – I mean, is not that they're of any use, at all, for me! I don't really need them!” he fastly added, a bit harshly.

“Yes...sure. Thank you very much, Iwaizumi-senpai!” she bowed her head again and he felt...stupid.

“Ok...I...think I have some time to step here, the day after tomorrow, so I'm going to bring you some note?” he didn't want to be rude but he didn't even want to sound too nice either...He was feeling confused, for an unknown reason.

“Y-yes! Sure. Thank you. Thank you very much, Iwaizumi-senpai!” she said again, smiling. And he couldn't help but smile back at her.

They didn't talk for few minutes, unsure about what was the right thing to do, when he let out a cute smile, for some reason she couldn't guess, but felt like talking: “Ehmmm...sorry, but...since when Iwaizumi-senpai is...wearing glasses?” she asked, in a boost of courage due to his smile. He felt blank for a moment, then he realized he was in fact wearing glasses: “Oh...ehmmm...long time, actually – he tried not to blush: he never liked himself with glasses – but I use them only at home. I prefere contact lenses so I mostly use contacts...but lately my eyes are a bit tired and so... - he started to move his hands around, nervously - ...at least during morning study, just before school, I use glasses...”

“Oh!...I see... - she nodded, thinking he was even hotter with that thing on his pretty nose – I never wear contacts...I like glasses!”

He tilted his head, looking at her: “Like...?”

“Oh! No! I mean, yes...! Like...ehmmm... - she shaked her head, but then he nodded - I didn't mean you have to wear glasses or you don't look good with contacts...I...is just... - she was very confused - I...like...glasses...! To wear, to wear!” she tried to save what could be saved...with no success.

“I see...! - he scratched his head a bit, but in that very moment the bell rang, heavily - Oh! Late! I must go!...and you have to go too, I guess! Bell!” he said and stood; the school bell was ringing and the lessons were about to start.

“Oh my god!!! Laaate! Thank you, Iwaizumi-senpai!”

“Welcomes!...Se you the day after tomorrow.” he waved a hand and disappeared fast from her sight. She recollected her books as fast as possible and ran to the classroom, right when the sensei was approaching.

Rika looked at her friend with an inquiring eye, and Goji pretended to have not seen it. During lunch break Rika was pretty enquiring about it and she couldn't help but tell her friend a bit of what happened.

“Geez! That guy is not even remotely cute!...but I guess it can't be helped. Anyway...Goji, being totally honest...I think you have to do something.”

“Something?”

“Yes, something...like tell him that you like him?”

“Ricchan!!! You must be crazy! - the girl blushed – No way! At least, like this I can talk to him from time to time...if I'd ever reveal...my...feelings...he would be pissed and surely scared and he would probably start to avoid me! I'd...die! I can't even think about it!!!”

“Don't be so melodramatic! You surely can go on living!... - the girl seemed pretty involved in her friend situation, indeed - Anyway...don't know...most part of this year has already gone and...don't know...I'd tell him. But, last word is yours.”

“Yeah...and it's NO.”

 

The next morning Goji and Oikawa-san met again by chance at the entrance gate and waved each other.

“You know, Goji-chan? I'm anticipating next week event! - said Seijo's idol – I feel like a sort of super star!...hopefully, the girl I'm going to have the fake date with, will be a cute, nice one?”

“We have no clue! We didin't draw the name out yet...I think it is going to be drawn on the first day of the festival. Sumire-san told us about it.” she replied.

“I'm counting on you, Goooji-chan! Pray for my cute fake date!” he laughed and she did the same, nodding, as they approached the gym.

“Bye, Oikawa-san. Don't stress too much over volleyball please. Train, but do not overdo yourself, please. - she bowed – see you!”

“Byeee!” he smiled, kinda amused.

 

The next morning, she was sitting in the library, looking around pretty nervous: he was supposed to come to give her his first year notes. He was about to arrive? Or he overslept? Or maybe he was just a fake? Was it...a sort of date? No, surely not. But they arranged it...But no, surely not a date. Just a senpai being nice. Dates are different. She wished it to be a date, with all of herself.

She felt a thrill down her spine as she heard the sound of the door opening. Steps. His steps. And then his face, his body, his scent...She couldn't help but stare, once again.

“Good morning, Iwaizumi-senpai”

“Good morning.” he looked at her, behind his glasses. He was wearing glasses again.

“Sorry for bothering, really! I'm a pain in the a--- - she coughed – I mean, must be hard for Iwaizumi-senpai to have such a bothersome kouhai. But thank you for your assistance. Really.” she bowed.

“No problem, no problem. I come here to study three times a week anyway. And I don't need these anymore, anyway.” he lended his notes to her.

“Thank you, thank you!”

“By the way...this is...more or less the first part...I'm going to give you the second one when you're done with this, ok? And...if there's something you don't understand, ask me, ok?” he said, with a casual tone.

“I don't know what to say...but thank you! For real. I owe you!”

“Owe?...If this is the case...well... - his voice had some conspirational nuance - you can... Well...May I ask you a favor...then?” he asked.

“Oh? Sure, whatever Iwaizumi-senpai wants!” she nodded. She would have done anything for him.

“See... - he came very close to her and bending down a bit, as their faces were now at the same height, looking into eachother eyes – about this... - he pointed to his glasses – shush, ok? This is...our little secret.” he placed a finger on his lips and she nodded, silent, filling herself from her nose to her whole body with his voluptous scent. It lasted only a couple of seconds, but she felt like lost in time and space, embracing that warm body she was seeing in her mind so often...

“Ok!...Bye bye!” he turned and stepped away, but she ran after him and blocked him on the library door, grabbing his jacket and pulling a bit: “I...like...how the...secret...looks on you...Especially...Iwiazumi-senpai...” she said and then she let him go.

“Red...it looks good...on you, Goji.” he said without moving, looking the hallway in front of him, then he stepped away.

He couldn't see her blushing, as she couldn't see he was blushing as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was originally posted on Tumblr  
> a follower of mine asked me for a "glasses scene" and that was ok with me...I like glasses a lot! In addiction, I think Iwiazumi would look even cooler with glasses!


	9. episode 9

Since that day at the library, Goji has took the habit to use something red to tie her hair: was it a lace, a rubber band, or a ribbon, it was always, always red.

The first day of the school festival – it was scheduled for a whole week – she came to school with a couple of long, tight braids, at the bottom of which big brigh ribbons were placed: red ribbons, obviously.

“Looks like you're using red a lot, lately...” said Rika, smirking.

“I've always liked red...and always used it!”

“Sure...but...lately, you're using ONLY red...! - she gently poked a ribbon – isn't it that...it's because it looks so good on you?” she asked.

“Ricchan...give me a break, please!” Goji sighed.

They were arranging the big student room to held their “old style ball-room”: it was the Festival Club special project: a place with music and soft lights where the students could dance and talk. Plus, on the last festival day, the “special date” would take place there.

“You have this sort of aura like you're...hiding something! And I wanna know it!”

“I'll tell you everything, and with everything I mean there's almost nothing to say, - she pointed out -  when this school festival will be finally over!...I'm so stressed! And I want to do a good job! So for this week, let's focus only on the festival!” Goji winked, smiling.

“No problem for me!...but...what about you? Won't you think of your mister-nice-Iwaizumi-san?”

“...I'll try not to!” she laughed.

Some girls were already out of the room, waiting to give their name for the special-date-lottery.

“Those girls are desperate...” said Rika with few voice, in Goji's ear.

“You're not nice at all, Ricchan!...But...you're not wrong, either!” she nodded.

Rika went to them and, with the nicest voice possible for her, she warned them: “Sorry girls...we are going to take applications for the special date from 11 am to 1 pm. The lucky name will be extracted from the poll around 3 pm, please come back at the proper time.” and she shot the door almost on their faces.

“Geez...!” she said, sitting on a chair, very tired.

“Why we're the only one working here?!” Goji asked.

“Looks like all the others have something else to do...And trust me, they have to deal with people outside so yeah...probably to set up the ballroom is the best thing to do!”

“Yo-oho! Here's where my sweetie kouhai are! Goji-chan! Ricchan! - Oikawa-san entered the room, alone – Any good news for me?” he asked, winking.

“No! Told you already! This afternoon! You'd know the name of the girl after 3 pm! So now...go, go away!” Rika had no mercy for real.

“Buuut! There are no lessons, no training and no friends around!...I want to chity-chat with my cute kohai girls!!! - he pretended to frown – Please?! I'm a strong boooy! I can help!” he said, laughing.

“We've already done. AND. Not in the mood to listen to you like not at all! - Rika said – SO..stay here and talk with this sort of festival freak!...I'm going to take a...walk!” said the girl as she was almost hopping out of the room...Could have been just a wrong impression, but it seemed to Goji that Rika winked to Oikawa-san just before leaving.

Oikawa sat in a corner not visible from the door, and patted on the table: “Won't you join me in a conversation about...weather, Goji-chan?” he smiled. She sat at the same table and looked at him: she was not a very confident girl, but she was quite used to Oikawa and she could act naturally with him.

“The weather is nice, today. Looks like it is going to be a...warm season...” she said.

“Aren't warm seasons the best seasons...? - his smile got something...wiked – There is...something I am quite curious about...you know, that special guy you like...?”

Goji felt a bit uneasy: something in Oikawa's face made her think he knew something...maybe he knew too much... “Mh?” she started to play with a pet bottle.

“Tell me more about him! Come on! I need some romance in my life!”

“There is...no romance, to be honest. It is one of those typical unrequired love stories, you know? I like him, he doesn't know I do and he doesn't like me at all anyway.”

“But isn't he nice to you?”

“Oh yes, he really is!”

“So...isn't it a good thing?...If he's nice to you, you may have the chance to talk from time to time... - he put on a dreamy face of his - And maybe you'll be able to...make him see your good points!... or prehaps, he already noticed them?!”

“Ah! No...is not like that! - she smiled, bitterly - He's such a nice person!...but...it's just the way he is, you know! It is not about me... It is more...his role!”

“Role?! You're not telling me you have a crush on your sensei or something, isn't it??? - Oikawa laughed, beating his left hand on the table, amused – I can't believe it!”

“Ewww...gross!”

“So...no sensei for you! Good, good! I feel kind of...relieved? - he smiled - You know, Goji-chan... - he put his chin on his right hand, looking straight at her – I have this feeling like...I know this special guy of your heart....Could it be he is...an acquaitance of mines?!” he gave her that look revealing he knew everything.

“N-no! Not really! He's not even in Aoba Johsai High! - she tried a last, desperate defence – You're wrong, Oikawa-san!” she smiled, but her smile turned out like a painful grin.

“I'm...never wrong, you know it, right?” he said, and she had nothing to reply. She knew it was hopeless to keep on denyin' the evidence, but she wasn't really in the mood to reveal his feelings to him. If she'd fell for someone else, then...ok... but no, not him, not Iwaizumi...not revealing to Oikawa-san that the one she loved was his best friend. She felt too shy, too scared: she knew Oikawa was not that type, nor Iwaizumi was either, but she imagined them chatting after training about school, about videogames, about girls...maybe about her, maybe laughing at her silly feelings?...She felt very hurt by her own thoughts.

“Ok, Goji-chan...as you please... - he finally said – but...I'm in the mood for good advices: I have this friend, well, he can be called my best friend...I think you remember him, Iwaizumi Hajime, you know?” he looked staright into here eyes and she nodded. “Well, this friend of mine, kind of reminds me the guy you like and...he's not even remotely cute nor a bit nice. He is at heart, but he has this tsundere-habit of his...he just can't help it. But let me tell you something: when he does something...he does it with all of his heart. And he never does, or says, anything he doesn't really think or feel.” Oikawa-san stood and smiled, taking his steps to the door.

“Thank you for...your advice, Oikawa-san.” she said.

“Welcomes! Oh! And...those red ribbons...they're adorable! I bet that nice guy would think the same! Iwa-chan probably would. - he opened the door – Bye bye, Goji-chan!”

“Shit.” she said as she was alone.

 

 


	10. episode 10 - an unsolved resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The autumn school festival was a success! new friends, new relationships and new feelings are spreading in Aoba Johsai...  
> Goji wants to talk about her feeling...to the right person. But she's nervous, scared and lacks on confidence...who could help her out?

 

The school festival turned out to be a success: a lot of people, everyday, had fun at the old-style ballroom and especially the hot tea and the non-alcoholic punch served there, chatting happily at the tables. From time to time, Oikawa used to pay a vist there and in those moments the girls tryin' to get a sit were so many that some of them had to stay out of the room.

The third day of festival, during the theatre show – that year 'Midnight summer dream' was held – almost no-one where at the ballroom; Rika, Goji and a guy of their club where reorganizing the place, cleaning and filling in sweets and drinks, ready to refresh the incoming customers, expected to arrive after the end of the comedy.

“Yo-ho!!! - Oikawa came in, with a triumphant expression on his face – here I ingtroduce you, for the third time in a row, the strongest man in the school!...no, wait...probably in the whole world! The arm-wrestling king...IWAIZUMI HAJIME!!! ta-daaan!!! - he moved to the left and Iwaizumi was standing behind him, with a killer face – Isn't this man awesome?! Come on, girls, you especially! Greet him!”

“Cut it...” Iwaizumi suffocated rant was scary.

“Rika-chaaan! Come on, come on! Come and greet! And you, Goji-chaaan! Come here, come here! - he pushed the girl a bit closer to Iwaizumi, laughing – Sing an ode to the strongest man!” he said, and hopped away laughing.

“You're the worst...” Rika hissed.

“Oh...yes! By the way... Goji-chan, Rika-chan!...Kunimi-kun and Kindaichi are with us! Hope is not a bother!” he introduced them basically only to Rika, whom already knew them, ignoring completely Goji, who was tryin' to say something meaningful, or at least not totally non-sense, to Iwaizumi, who was scratching his head a bit embarassed.

“Omedetou, Iwaizumi-senpai! You did a great job!” she said.

“Yeah...thank you...I mean...it is not much...there were no challengers!...No, wait! I am not sayin' they were no good! Is just...not that I am strong...but...experience! They lack in arm-wrestling experience!” he looked at her and noticed a red lace, tied at the tail she made on her left side, made gently rest on her shoulder: he looked at it for a bit, probably longer than expected because she realized it and blushed, touching her hair. He suddenly looked away.

“Anyway...thank you...! so... - he took a pause – is...the school festival going as expected? I heard the festival club is being praised a lot.” he said.

“Oh yes, looks like people like our idea!...I'm glad! I didn't do much...but to take part in this success is something that makes me very happy, even if the idea was not mine! - she smiled, looking around with big, almost glittering eyes – In addiction, Oikawa-san participation in our project is a big help, too! He is very popular!”

“He have always been! - said Iwaizumi, smiling – By the way...you...mhmmm...it seems to me that you're friend with him?” he half said and half asked.

“Mhmmm...yes, kind of...? I don't know, really. Anyway he has been very nice with me lately. But I don't know if this can be called freindship...The relationship between you two, is surely something else!” she said, smiling.

“We share a lot of things...you know, interests in common...and we know eachother since ages!”

“Looks like...you're eachother strenght...It is a very precious thing to see, boys friendship!” the girl smiled again, adjusting her glasses with two fingers.

“Like I wanted it! - he laughed – But I think girls friendship is as precious!” he pointed his chin toward Rika, who was chatting with Oikawa, Kindaichi and Kunimi, looking pretty comfortable.

“When you have a friend like Ricchan, for sure is precious!” Goji said.

“Well, gotta go now...Not in the mood to...assist at girls assault after the theatre show!...See you again!” he raised one side of the mouth, half grinning and half smiling: she found it very cute.

“Bye, Iwaizumi-senpai! Thank you for coming!” she bowed and looked at his back going out the room.

“What the...IWA-CHAAAN! - the captain looked at his freind leaving the place - Come on, boys, let's go!” Oikawa and the two frist years waved to everyone and went away.

“Geez...that Kindaichi-kun and that Iwaizumi-san are...scary!” the club guy no one noticed, spoke only in that moment.

“You give me the creeps, Noda-san! - said Rika – You just stay in a corner and look at everyone, silent...and then you pop out with some sort of meanie comment!”

“But...those dudes are scary!!!” he said.

“You're a bad sort of second year, for sure!” Rika snorted.

Goji recalled Iwaizumi's image in her mind, and thought that no one in the world has ever looked less scary and more lovely than he has.

 

The last day of the festival, when the time for the date with Oikawa arrived, Seijo's idol enterend the room, followed by a small group of girls. The lucky girl who have won the prise was actually very cute, and she looked not too shy either, so the two of them managed to talk pretty well, or at least that was what it seemed. Goji looked at the fake couple for some minutes, smiling: that girl had such of a happy look in the eye...that have must be her dream came true... She adjusted her hair, wishing for her to have such of an expreince someday soon... She then took a look around and then prepared some drink.  She didn't know when they entered, because she haden't noticed them before, but when she brought to a table of girls their perfumed teas, she noticed that the sits at the very far corner were occupied by the volleyball team thrid years: Hanamaki-san, Matsukawa-san and Iwaizumi-san were there, looking at Oikawa with a pretty amused face.

“Can I have your orders, please?” asked Goji to them, smiling.

“AH! See you again! - said Matsukawa, with that eyes of his – hello...well yes. Please report us what Oikawa is sayin' to that girl!”

“Matsukawa! You have no respect! She's not as weaked as we are...this girl is here to bring us drink and sweets...she can't report what that dude is sayin' to that girl. Plus, I can imagine...” Hanamaki was laughing, while pretending to be nice.

“He's surely praising himself like a freak...” said Matsukawa.

“ _If those are friends, let's imagine his enemies...”_ she thought, and she couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

“Ah! The girl knows we are right!” Hanamaki sounded triumphant.

“Do not bother her, guys...come on!” said Iwaizumi and the other two guys looked at him, inquiring.

“...So...?” Matsukawa raised an eyebrow.

“I mean...she has a lot to do...let's have a drink and let her go! - Iwaizumi said – orange tea, please.”

“Punch.” said Matsukawa.

“In the face.” said Hanamaki, laughing with no shame.

“Ok!...do I have to...?” Goji couldn't help but answer to the provocation call, showing a fist, giggling.

“Woha! This girl got gut---great spirit! - laughed Hanamaki – green tea for me, and cookies, please”.

Goji smiled and bowed, laughing happily while going to the drink table. She felt observed, and thought Hanamaki-san probably didn't like her comment that much. She couldn't know that to look at her was someone else. Someone who liked her comment a lot. When she went back to them with drinks and cookies, Hanamaki was laughing, Matsukawa smirking and Iwaizumi looking at them with reproaching eyes.

“Why are you so serious today, Iwa?” Hanamaki asked 

“I'm not serious! It's just...this is stupid! To stay here and look at him having this date... who cares?!” was his reply. 

“Come on! You've always been the one who had the biggest fun in bullyin' him!” said Hanamaki. “Isn't it that you're jelous?” said Matsukawa with non-chanlance. “What?!” Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah! You're so hopeless, Iwa! - shruged Hanamaki, sipping his tea- Very good, thank you.” He then said, looking at Goji. “Oh, yes. Sorry!” she couldn't help but stay and listen to their talking, and she reaized it she blushed and bowed, going away, tryin' to not make them notice she was still looking in their direction, wondering about Iwaizumi-san's supposed jealousy.

That last day was probably too short for everyone: Goji wished to talk more with Iwaizumi, but that had been really impossible. Noda-san had a little crush on a girl who came in when the ballroom was about to end activities and he could talk to her only few minutes. Hanamaki and Matsukawa wanted to bully on Oikawa a bit more, but in the end they preferred to head home and chill... Everyone had their own reasons to wish that day to last longer, but dreams remain dreams. and in Goji's dreams, that night, Iwiazumi looked even more alluring than ever.

In a way or another, the school festival helped everyone in making new acquaitances, also Goji. Especially, she was happy because she managed to see Iwaizumi a lot and since then, they had also many chance to talk. Not for long time, for sure, but somehow she'd been able to meet him at least two or three times a week, here or there, and exchange some little chat with him. 

Se was very happy about it and started to think that it would have probably been better for her to simply speak her feelings out. But, everytime she woke up with a very resolutive mood, she suddenly turned her mind thinking _“I am only going to pressure and maybe put more burden on him...he has the tournament. He has univeristy...I can't really make him worry to not hurt my feelings...!”_ and she's always decided to not say a thing about her love. Yes, for sure, her feelings were turning into love.

 

 

 

 


	11. episode 11 - clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When life gives you lucky chances, you'de better grab them...because dark clouds may come after sun...  
> Goji loves him, but does him love her?   
> What he sees is nothing, but his head creates monsters and before his eyes an unexpected scenery is opening...

That day, late in the afternoon, they meet after his volleyball practice: ha was looking even better than usual, approaching her with his sport bag on his left shoulder. His scent was spreading in the air like dancing snowflakes in a stormy night and she was just standing there, behind the huge tree in the garden looking at his fascinating walking.

“Hey! - he said – Hope I'm not late! Sorry...I've made you wait".

“Good evening, Iwaizumi-senpai...Nono, you're not late! It's perfectly fine!” she said smiling.

“Pfiuu – he felt relieved – I thought I was late! Ok, here the rest of my notes...” he lent her a thick binder full of sheets.

“Oh! Thank you! I owe you, Iwaizumi-senpai!” she said, thanking him with a big smile.

“It's all printed...with my computer, so it should be very clear! There are some notes, though, here and there, I wrote by hand...Do you understand my handwriting, isn't it?”

“Sure I do! Don't worry, it'll be perfect!” she smiled again and he unexpectedly replied to her smile with a big, happy one. "Iwaizumi-senpai's handwriting is very neat! - said the girl - I'd like to be able to wirte like you do!...But that's not my thing!..." she sighed, and he let out an amused puff. Without even realizing it, they were walking one beside the other, talking about calligraphy and all the nightmares related to it.

Oikawa was looking at them, half hidden behind the gym corner.

“Hey you, peeping Tom... - Rika behind him - You should mind your own business!”

“I am, I am in fact!” he giggled.

Meanwhile, Goji realized she was walking down the street with him, chatting happily, so close, so very close to him she could almost feel his breath. Her heart skipped a beat, but she managed to look quite natural and casual anyway. For sure she didn't want to look stupid nor silly...nor some sort of creepy stalker...SHe had to be as natural as possible! She didin't want him to realize her feelings, not yet. And she didn't want to make him feel embarassed, either. Luckily for her, he was quite focused on talking about the difficulties he met the first year in seijo, with subjects like maths, especially, and he didn't realize her effort to look smooth. She was very happy to find out they shared quite of a long road to home...t hey then reached another fork, the last one: “Ok...this time on the left, for me...” Goji said.

“Ah! Right side for me, such a shame! - it litterally flipped out his mouth and he looked away, scratching his head – I mean...you have to go all by yourself from now on...”

“Ah! Don't worry! I make it everyday! - she smiled - I'll be perfectly safe today too. Or rather!...Iwaizumi-senpai be careful! It is quite cold this evening. Do not catch a cold or Oikawa-san will put the shame on me forever and ever!” she laughed.

“Do you know eachother...pretty well?” he asked, tryin' to sound casual.

“Nah...just...a bit more than acquaitances, I guess? It's easy for me to be friend with boys...I guess that's why.” she smiled, wondering, only for a moment, why Iwaizumi was so interested in her friendship with Oikawa...he had already asked...

“I see. - he said, chuckling - Well, take care! And let me know whether there's something you need me to explain to you, ok?” he waved as she nodded, smiling.

“Rest a lot, Iwaizumi-senpai! Do not overdo yourself!” she said, as he was running down the street to his house. She took the longest look she could at his built figure getting smaller at every step, smiling. No wonder, she walked home very happy, almost hopping here and there and singing a song she could barely remember the words.

 

 

“You're helpless! - Rika was almost pissed – You had the chance to be alone with him all that time and you...didn't confess?!” her arms crossed on her chest.

“What for? - Goji was biting a snack – I do not have not even the lightest chance not at all!... - she higlighted - ...And anyway there is no point in putting on his shoulder even this burden!”

“Burden?! Is not that he has to lift you up on his shoulders and hop you around, you know?”

“You know what I mean!...team, volleyball, university, study... No need to add me in the list of bothering stuff.”

“Non-sense: first, he decided to be a volleyball player...! It is his passion, not a burden, and he's even good at it, so yeah. That's the way life goes. University, that's his future so this can't be called a burden as well. And you...how can he be bothered by a cute girl confessing her feelings?”

“But!...”

“Do not BUT me. Damn. You're non-sense. - she sighed heavily – You know this year is going to finish soon...very soon...?”

“...Yeah...I know...” Goji sighed too, feeling very sad.

"I don't want to pressure you...but...you look really...well... - Rika chuckled, sipping on her milk - I think you both deserve to know about eachother feelings..."

"You're...very nice, Ricchan!" Goji said, giggling while patting her friends' shoulders.

"Cut it already!" Rika said, blushing.

 

 

“Alright...I do understand, I do understand. - Oikawa nodded, scratching his chin with a finger – But I think...it would be better to talk about this in a...more comfortable place...And we need to take our time, either...”

“But...I don't want to bother and I know you're so busy! I wouldn't feel---” he stopped her, placing a hand on her head, like he used to do with his nephew – Listen to me, Goji-chan...I'm your senpai and I think it's better to take an afternoon off, for this matter. I want to give you the best advices possbile, you know!” his smile was very sweet.

“...Thank you, thank you very much!” she placed her hands on her face, almost cryin' for gratitude, and Oikawa ruffled her hair just a bit. “It'll be fine!” he said.

Iwaizumi was standing round a corner, looking at the scene. He couldn't hear the words, but what he saw was in his mind an open declaration...from her, to him. He couldn't believe. He stared at them for few seconds and then, gripping his fists tightly, he walked away.

“I can't believe it...!” he said.

He said the very same thing the next saturday, when he was running along the streets he used to, but then he decided to try a new path and changed the usual route: he really needed to calm his nerves...in those few days, he has been very very grumpy.

He refused to realize the reason of his bad mood, and he kept on praticing more, running more, yellin' more against Oikawa.

That very same saturday, then, he changed his route and in the end he reached the city center and, while he was having an energy drink at a vending machine, right before going back to his run, he saw Oikawa standing outside a cafeteria, waiting for someone. Iwaizumi wanted, at first, to go there and greet him, but on the other hand he couldn't help but feeling a bit curious, _"Who the hell is he waiting for?"_ and he just waited for something to happen. _“He may see me...and come to me to talk a bit...I just wait here.”_ he thought. In that moment Oikawa looked at his watch, uneasily, and few seconds later a very well known figure came close to him, opening her arms: “Sorry! It took me ages...!” and from that moment Iwaizumi couldn't understand a thing anymore.

“I...can't...believe it...” he said once again, and he ran away. Angry as never before.

What he couldn't hear was a serie of very silly jokes about being late and unpolite, as they were entering the cafeteria. They met there because Goji was working at that time at shop nearby and being always very busy during school hours, to meet at saturday evening was very convenient for them both. Their chat was pretty innocent, really; what looked like a date, was just a friend meeting with a very important issue: “I know you know that I'm here to say you were right...about...Iwaizumi-senpai...” she started, and they talked the whole time about him.

“I am not sayin' he likes you...I don't know. He always avoids the matter of girls and dates with me... - Oikawa laughed - but...he is very nice to you and, for real, I've never seen him so concerned about a girl before... And anyway, everyone would be pleased to get a love confession from you, come on! Don't be shy!” he smiled big.

“But...I don't feel like it. Not yet...”

“I see...well, no need to rush, you know. - he sipped on his coffee – take your time. Meanwhile, keep on sticking as close as possible to him...I think he likes to feel important and useful...and you're making him feeling even wise and smart!...For the frist time in his life, because surely he has no brain!” he laughed and she couldn't help but being infected by his laughter.

None of them could imagine the big, dark clouds that were approaching on this unhappy story.

Iwaizumi, in fact, completely stopped to talk to Goji. Not even once, starting from that saturday, he spoke an only word to her. Whenever they met, he pretended not to see her and only after she have greeted to him, he replied with a cold head-nod. In the end, he even started to turn back on his steps or change his route as she was getting close.

At first she thought it was just  some very unlicky chances, but in a couple of weeks she realized that his beaviour was totally on purpose: he was tryin' his best not to meet her, not to see her, not to talk to her...after almost one month, she started to feel invisible to his eyes.

“What the hell is wrong with THAT. DUDE. THAT?” asked Rika one day.

“I...don't know...but I guess he relized what I'm feeling for him and...well, he must have decided to stop everything.” she tried to swallow her tears.

“Fuck! - Rika said - How dares he?! How do he knows about your feelings? He's not that awesome, you know! And anyway, who gave him the right to talk to you all happily one day and then pretend like you're nothing the very next day?! No way. I'm going to crush him down...!”

“Please, Ricchan...it is ok, really. I've known this from the start: I knew this day had to come... It's fine, I'm ok, really” she tried to smile.

“You're not...and he won't be, either! PROMISE.” Rika went away, almost screaming. Goji felt like something inside got broken: her heart.

She tried anyway her best to keep herself up: she focused, with no results, on the study and she used to put up a big smile – a fake one – every single day. And he kept on avoiding her.

One day she was walking in the garden but she forgot her meal and she turned round on her steps to head to the classroom and take her bento: she instinctively looked up at the third year hallway windows and in that very moment she saw him: she was sure it was him and he was looking at her with a look she has never had seen before, an angry, scary, almost furious one. She run away as fast as possible, shaking her head: _“Please help me! Please...someone help me!!!”_

 

 

It was a sunny but cold day when Oikawa and Rika basically pinned her to a corner and started a shameless interrogation about what was going on. In the end she bursted out: “I have no clue! I don't know what's going on!!! - she said, cryin' all her feelings and fears, kneeling in tears – I am behaving like usual but...!”

“We have to do...something...” Rika whispered.

“I just want to talk to him...nothing else, only talk to him once more...!” Goji sobbed heavily.

“You have to! This year came to its end already...” Rika looked at Oikawa, worried.

“Right, right...I have no clue what is going on...But lately he is very mean and harsh to me too...even more than usual!...something's wrong. I've asked him and the last time I've attempted to talk about it, he literally kicked me. No kidding. He kicked me...in a very bad way. Then he apologized and went away! Not like Iwa-chan. Not at all.” the captain shaked his head, tryin' to figure something out.

“He hates me! I don't know why but...he might be scared of my feelings...or pissed, or bothered...or everything and even more!”.

“Cut it. - Rika said – We're going to fix it. At least we have to know what's going on. You have to talk to him.”

“You must” nodded Oikawa.

“I can't!”

“YOU. HAVE. TO. FOOL! - Rika literally screamed out – In few weeks you won't be able to see him anymore! Do you really want your love to end like this? He may like you or like you not, but do not sell me that you're ok with this situation. You're damn hurt and you deserve an explanation!”

“I have to agree, Goji-chan. Ricchan is totally right.” Oikawa's voice was deep and concerned. He kind of seemed to have took it personally, either.

“But...how? He runs away evertime...”

“Do not worry...I have a plan! - Oikawa smiled and hugged them both – my two precious, silly, romantic first years!” he said and everyone managed to giggle.

 

 

 

 

 

 

*** end of episode 11 ***

 


	12. FINAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Goji be able to finally talk to Iwaizumi and confess?  
> Why did he avoid her? What's the truth behind the whole story?

“Don't worry, Goji-chan! Just go in and talk to him. Say what you have to say...he may be a little harsh at first...but he is good at heart...He would listen to you.” Oikawa smiled sweetly. A very precious and rare moment.

“...Are you sure...it is ok?” Goji asked, trembling.

“For sure it is! Just wait for me to exit, and enter right after. Don't worry.” he smiled again and she felt relived, nodding.

Oikawa entered the gym again, followed by the girl, as silent as possible. Rika was standing outside, just in case...

Oikawa opened the door of the facility room, where Iwaizumi was adjusting a pile of mats.

“You wanted to train...but you never want to tidy, isn't it, Kuso-kawa? - Iwaizumi sounded particularly pissed off – Come on, help me.”

“Sure thing! I'm going to get here all the balls!” said the captain, with his usual silly voice.

“You'd better to...!” said the ace.

Oikawa slid off silently and gave Goji a thumb up. She nodded, still very unsure about the so-called plan, but decided to go on with it anyway.

The pretty boy meanwhile went out, winking at Rika: “Let's go...they need their time to talk...” he said, and they took their leave.

 

Only few moments passed since Oikawa went out of the facility room, when Iwaizumi heard steps behind him: “Already here? I can't hear the sound of---” he stopped talking as he turned and saw Goji standing in front of him. She closed the door at her back. Iwaizumi stood in a sort of harsh way, with a ferocious look in his eyes. Without a sound coming from his mouth, he took the door direction.

“Please...!” her voice was trambling at to the point he couldn't help but stop and look at her.

“Do you...fear me? What are you afraid of? - she sighed - Am I...that scary?” she searched for his eyes.

He looked away, closing his fists tightly.

“Please...Iwaizumi-senpai...please...Do you...fear me?...I don't fear you. You're not scary. - she remembered about willy words heard she couldn't remember nor when nor where - You're not scary...You...” she locked the door at her back. He stared at the scene, speechless. A mix of wild hatred and helpless embarass was moving in the deepest of his tummy.

“See? - she pointed at the door with one hand - I'm not scared. I am here, locked in with you, and I am not scared...why... - she took a short breath in, confused - are you?” that _“you”_ slipped out her mouth. She didn't mean to...but in her heart Iwaizumi-senpai was “you” since so long time before, she couldn't even recall when she started to think about him in terms of “you”.

“I am not scared! I'm not scared at all!” the vice captain voice was...weird. She couldn't really tell what was going on, but she felt like that peculiar nuance of voice was a sort of refusal. Like her simple sight, to him, was disgusting. She felt tears coming up her eyes, but she swallowed them down somehow, and went on: she wanted an answer to her questions. She needed it. “...Do you...hate me, then? Am I such a shame to see...?” she almost gulped, afraid of the answer he could give...

He would have liked to scream _“YES! I DO! I DO! YOU'RE AWFUL!”_ but that would have been a lie... Lies were almost impossibile to say, for Iwaizumi. He wished he could disappear in that moment: “No.” he just said.

“But...you...go away whenever you meet me...looks like you almost...run away!” she screamed out, loud. She was being obnoxious and a real bother maybe, but at that point she couldn't really care at all. She wanted to know. She wanted to talk, she wanted a resolution. Whatever would have been just fine...but going on like this. She was feeling desperate, but somehow as she spoke out the words inside her head, she's been able to get more and more resolved. _“I want to know. I want to know.”_ she kept on sayin' to herself.

“I don't hate you and I'm not scared. - he was breathing deeply, in order to calm down somehow – I don't even know what are you talking about...” he finally said.

She looked at him for a moment: she saw his lies wide clear. She saw, for the first time, someone she didn't know. _“What is...Iwiazumi-senpai really thinking?”_ a voice inside her head asked.

He attempted to move a step forward, but as he got closer to her, he stepped back again. She surely noticed: “I thought...lies where not suited to your lips...” she said.

“Stop it...” was that a rant or a pray?

“You know you are avoiding me...on purpose. You are doing everything in order not to...face me. Ever again...- she couldn't help but to sigh – I only want to know. Do you hate me? Am I disgusting? Am I scary? Did I do something wrong to Iwaizumi-senpai?..." she searched for his eyes again, but when they met, he took off his sight from her once again, looking at the floor.  "You...do really hate me. Don't you...?” she looked down at her shoes.

“I've said I don't! None of your assumption are right!... - his voice was fastly rising - But it's no good for a girl with a boyfriend to have a male friendship. And it's even worst for that girl to lock herself in a room with a boy who's not her boyfriend! - words blubberd out his mouth with no control – What do you have in your mind? Is no good! - he couldn't manage to clam down, at all - We just have to part away!” he screamed now, looking away, tilting his shoulders. His own words were affecting not only her, but also himself. He was so hurt...when all of this pain started? He refused the answer.

Silence.

He was biting his bottom lip nervously, tryin' to finally take the decision to just push her away and go out the damn room. She was staring at him, lost.

“Are you...talking about me? - she was shocked, but tried to get the meaning of his words – I don't have a boyfriend...”

“Is not that I care anyway, if you have a boyfriend or do not!” this time, he managed to lie.

“But I do care! - she cried – Can't you see I care? ...I want you to know I don't have any boyfriend!!! - she took a deep breath – Please...I...need to talk... There's no one else I can talk to...about...this...” she was searching for the right words in her head...or was it her heart?...She looked down at her feet once again, and then back at him.

“ _Oh my god...now she's going to talk about him. I can't stand it. I can't stand it!”_ he thought with all the anger he could. “I'm not going to listen!” he bursted out and made a step forward, getting so close that he could see she was sobbing and many big tears were drawning desperate signs on her cheeks.

“Please...it won't...take long. I beg you!” she murmured, trying to swallow her tears.

More than words, more than the desperate voice, more than anything else, her tears managed to stop him: _“I'm a monster. I'm a monster_ – he was thinking – _I suck. I'm a monster. No wonder she picked someone else. I'm a monster. I thought she could like me only because I am the so called ace? Am I that cheap? Only because I'm a senpai I thought she could like me...? That's all?...Did I really think there's nothing else in me? Did I really think she couldn't see anything else?_ _...I'm the worst...I thought it was easy and settled already. I thought it was fine. I thought she liked me and treasured me in her heart just silently, submissively...waiting eternally for me to give her a sign...is it? Am I...like this?_ \- he was finding out something unpleasant about himself - _I thought I had to do nothing...I made her cry. I put shame on me with my effort not to make anyone notice my feelings...I've lost her...and now I even dare to be harsh and make her cry...I'm a monster...”_ he kept on thinking, wishing he could punch himself.

“I...listen...” he said in the end. He was looking at the floor, as she was. None of them really dared to look at the other...He only hoped for her talk to not be too painful for his ears to hear...

She took a deep breath in, closed her eyes and opened them again, tryin' to find courage enough to speak out: “Iwaizumi-senpai...I like you. - she sighed - I know you don't like me and anyway I have no points good enought to offer...to hope to be liked by someone like you, and I am not asking you to like me...I'm just... begging you to talk to me. Please... - she could barely speak – I'm thinking of you since the first time we met... - she was speaking as fast as she could. She was afraid to lose all her bravery and run away, without even finishing what she had to say - I've never stopped thinking of you...and when you used to smile to me or to talk to me, even only to say hi or bye, that was my happiness. - a tiny smile came to her lips, thinking back at those precious memories - I know I am asking a lot...I know...but...the school is going to be over soon. It's your last year here. - another big tear run down her cheek - You're going to get into some good university and probably become a perfect student and a popular volleyball player. You don't give a damn about me and you're going to forget about me soon... - she griped her hands to her shirt, sobbing - but please, please...during these few months before the school year ends, please...when you meet me, don't run away. Allow me to look at you. Allow me to smile to you and bow and greet. Please, allow me to hear your voice again...Two months will pass fast...but I'll be able to live up on the memory of those two only months, if you keep talking to me. Please...”.

They were so close they could hear and feel each other breath, but they were not touching nor looking at each other. She had been speaking for minutes. Minutes in which he felt completely lost...and quite a fool.

“Do...you like me?!” he asked, with no courage to look at her.

She nodded, blushing just a bit. She was feeling really pathetic, but relieved somehow: the hardest part was gone...she confessed. She managed to.

“...Me...? Not...him...?” he asked again, blinking.

“Who?! - she shruged - I do like you!!!” she screamed. Was he having fun in making her repeat it again and again?

“Do...you like...me?!”

She stared at him: “...Are you stupid or what? – she took a deep breath in - You! You! You, only you! I have no clue how you could think I had a boyfriend! I...like you!”

“Like...me?... - he pointed at himself by placing a hand on his chest, confused - what...do you...why...like...what...?” he couldn't really get himself to ask.

“Everything! Simply everything! - she replied – I like...your shoulders. They seem so strong and built they could bear the whole world weight. And I like your smile. It is rare to see...but it's so cute! - she stopped cryin'...his smile was such a warm thought... - I also like the way you take your phone in your hand...I like your hands. - she hitted nervously her hip with one hand, many times - I like the cute curve of your eyebrows and the dark colour of your eyes. - she blushed a bit, moving gently her hands on her tilting tummy - I like the way you walk and the way you run. I like your nice manners and the way you've always been patient with me...I...like the way you used to treat me...” she sighed and he felt a deep, unknown pain i his chest. Like he'd been stabbed.

“I...am...sorry...” he said with few voice.

“Your voice. The thing I like the most is your voice, probably. It is...your voice. I can't explain...but it makes me feel like bathing in the sun in summer. And your...perfume. The scent of your skin, whenever I am close to you...I can smell it and it feels like you wrap me in a tender world of silk...” she blushed heavily while revealing all her deepest secrets.

He took a fast glance at her blushing face and blushed as well, shocked but happy for the words he was hearing.

“So, please...Talk to me again, please. If there's one thing, one only thing you can like about me, use it... Focus on that tiny thing you may not dislike and talk to me...let me hear your voice...two months will be soon gone...”

“Hair.” he whispered.

“...mh?” she couldn't hear.

“Your hair. I like your hair. They look like the leaves changing colors in autumn, when the sun kisses your head...and their scent reminds me of the blooming cherry trees when spring is here.” He was speaking with such a little voice she could barely hear, and she thought she was misunderstanding. “I like them both in a braid or a ponytail. And I like them even more when untied they freely dance in the air.” They stood silent for few seconds.

“And...your eyes. Are big and dark and deep. And the way you wear glasses is... - he closed his eyes, blushing – sexy. I like your cute and funny accent. And I like the effort you put into everything you do. And, more than anything, I like...your skin. - he came a bit closer, so close they'd be almost able to brush each other just by breathing deeper - It looks so soft and delicate...I've wanted to...touch it since we first met...your skin...is...”

“Touch me...- she almost moaned, lost in her desire to have him. She felt hope growing in her chest – you can touch me...you're the only one who can. You're the only one I want to...”

He pictured his hands moving all over her body and blushed widely, feeling something warm and excting moving under his skin... _“Would I ever be able to...stop...if I touch her now....how...could I stop...? How could I...?”_ he was thinking fast, but not enough, his body was faster: he raised gently one hand, caressing her cheek with three fingers. So delicately, afraid of breaking her. She closed her eyes as she started to breath a bit faster, lost in his touch. Uncapable to speak a word, both of them were simply listening to eachother's breath, enoying the moment as they could. After some minutes, they both can't say how many, his hand moved down to her neck: she felt a thrill of pleasure running all over her skin, and let out a tiny gasp. He moved his hand up and down a couple of times, and ran it even lower, to her chest. He stopped for a moment, maybe embarassed, maybe worrying for a refusal, but she smiled, with eyes closed, and he touched her big and soft breast gently, and then firmly, and then roughly, as her mouth opened to let out a soft, sweet moan.

He came closer: “I like the way you are...” he whispered in her ear.

She put her arms around his wide, strong back and he pressed her closer, embracing her while they both melt in a deep, tender kiss.

They were kissing and kissing, with bumping hearts and trembling legs, and as the time was flowing, their kisses became more and more passionate and rough, like the desire burning in every inch of their bodies and on every inch of their skin. Goji started to bite Iwaizumi's lips and chin, and he took courage enough to slide one hand under her shirt. As she felt his touch on her bra, she ran her hands inside his t-shirt and moved her right hand from the back to his chest, searching for an hard nipple to have fun with. He moaned at the touch, pulled down her bra and grabbed her breast roughly. She felt another thrill, letting out a puff of pleasure.

He pulled his tongue down deep in her mouth and she started to lick it, greedly. They stepped aside a bit and he hitted something: he ended leaning his back on the wall, making her body even closer and tighter against his, and with his teeth he scrached her lips a bit goofly, kissing her again and again.

No one of them really planned what was going on, but, even if they were clumsy and embarassed, they only wanted to go on the pleasant discover of eachother.

“Iwai---” she was moaning but he stopped her with a kiss.

“Hajime...c-call me...Hajime” he panted, sweating in excitement.

“Hajime... - she moaned – ...Hajime...I want you...Hajime...”

Biting her upper lip roughly, he unbottoned her shirt, unskillfully. They couldn't really get their lips separated: the only time they were not kissing was barely enough to take his t-shirt off.

The upper part of their bodies were now touching and rubbing one against the other, while their lips didn't get to rest yet. They ran down the wall and in few seconds he was sitting on the floor and she was standing on her knees; their upper body naked, one against the other, they were touching eachother as hungry beasts would eat their meal. Biting his neck, she sat on his lap and felt his hard sex. She let out another soft moan, running one hand in his hair. He licked his way down her neck and sinked his face in her breast, licking it with lust as she leaned her head back, gasping.

“Hajime...I want you...Hajime...” her voice was sweet and greedy at the same time. He felt a burning, almost uncontrallable desire to have her down there and had another wild image of himself topping her right there,  with no shame, no pity, no rest, until they would eventually collapse. He was a very good man, though, and he managed to regain his control and re-think about the whole scenario. She moved her hips and gripped her thighs harder on his lap, moaning his name once again: “Hajime...” she caressed his chest with both hands, titilling his nipples.

“Is...it ok? - he licked his way to her lips – I...”

“I want you, Hajime.” she looked in his eyes and he felt about to melt in the depth of that look. He moved his hands under her skirt, got rid of her undies pretty fast and gently pushed a finger inside her, kissing her deeply.

“Ngh...” her lips trembled. She bited his chin and then kissed her way to his left ear: “Ah... - she moaned - Hajime...don't...stop...” she whispered, blushing, moving her hands to the front part of what left of his training uniform. He kept on working between her wet thighs and she helped him sliding down his pants, moaning his name, inbetween a kiss and a bite.

She then felt a deep, warm thrill down her spine to her thighs, and biting her own lips, leant her forehead on his left shoulder, gasping once again.

He was now feeling her sweating breath, and felt...good, so damn good. He took her face in both of his hands, cupping her cheeks, and looked straight into her eyes: “I'm not going to stop talking to you. Never ever. University or not, I want you to be with me...always...” he smiled, rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs. She caressed his hands with hers, and kissed him once again, with heart filled in happiness, while sitting on his moist and manly member, panting. He felt her warmth again and slid one hand down to her neck and then her back, rubbing her butt with lust. Such a new, fascinating feeling was moving his whole body.

“I...I am a...This is my...first... - he was breathing heavily, with a face inbetween embarass, delight and almost pain – I've never...dated...” he guided gently her hips closer to his body, moving his hips only a bit.

“Me...neither...but I bet... - she grabbed hold of his shoulders with her nails, closing her eyes for the pain. It was painful, indeed...but on the other hand it was such a delightful happiness – We can make it...” she then moaned, helping him with one hand in finding his path inside her and she finally felt the bless to have him.

“Ahn...nhnnn... - he let out a gasp, lost in the rapture of passionate love, feeling tied to the grace of that girl he liked that much – call...my name...” he groaned loud, moving his hips and pressing hers even more against his sweating body.

“Ha...ngh – that was easier said than done, considering the situation - ...ah...Hajime. - she kissed his lips – Hajime... - she licked greedly his lips – Hajime... - she moaned, biting his lips and moving her hips faster while clinging to him – Hajime...! You're mine, Hajime!” as she was waving gently on top of him.

“I love you!” he said, and they kissed deeply.

 

 

 

 

*** THE END ***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this...that's my first fanfic!  
> I hope you had fun in reading this as well.  
> I know that's not a masterpiece, but I had fun and that's what matters...If you like it, please comment/message me! I'd be glad to know your opinion!  
> Do you think there's something not good? Feel free to share your opinion with me!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> XO


End file.
